Never Again
by Suffering Angel
Summary: they're so different. yet so alike. they have no one else. they have just met. will they be together until the end? read to find the couple


I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3.

A/N: call it jealousy for Kurai's great fics. Call it insanity that has returned to SD3. Call it boredom and too much DBZ fics to write I lost myself in them and need a break. Call it whatever you want. The chibi has returned! DUN DUN DUUUUN!

Never Again

He watched her silently as she slept. Her sleep wasn't peaceful. Neither's was. Dreams of their past kept returning. A past that now, not only hunted them, but came back with a vengeance. 

He hated it. Running all the time, fighting none stop, all the while looking over your shoulder at the shadows on the wall. He HATED it with a burning passion. Almost as much as he hated the woman behind it. Behind his misery, at least.

His face twisted in concern as the girl beside him sobbed quietly. Well, maybe 'girl' wasn't such a good term for her. She was two years older than him.

But he knew asking her what was wrong would be fruitless. She was fast asleep. And she deserved every second of it.

The thief sighed. They were so different yet so alike, him and her. He was a thief, she was a princess. He was a fighter; she was gentle like a leaf in an autumn's breeze. He came from Fire; she came from ice. Yet they were both hunted, wanted dead. Both now hated by those they care for the most. For her, her mother. For him, his love and father-figure. Staring into the fire, he knew not how they went on. All on the word of an old man.

But that was all they had! The old man's word… and each other. 

He realized it earlier that night when she had saved him when he was caught unprepared. He thanked her, and, being a gentleman, kissed her hand. He thought he caught her smiling, but then she pouted, and complained about having broken a nail and how careless he was. But she still smiled at him. He knew. He was a thief, he had to have eyes at the back of his head.

Another sob. It broke his heart. Seeing a woman in tears always hurt him, especially one as beautiful as his companion was. That was another reason they were alike, yet different. In both their stories, someone was brought to tears. She was crying. He had brought another to her position.

And it always came back to her.

Jessica.

Her laughter, her smile, her eyes, her hair.

Her pout, her frown, her sadness, her tears.

How he missed her.

But he didn't kill Eagle, he didn't! why wouldn't she believe him?!

His companion did. He told her the story, and she believed him without a doubt. It was probably because what happened to her was just as unbelievable. May the reason be what it may, he was thankful to the Goddess for this one ally in a world of foes. 

A world of them.

Did that include Jessica, too?

Jessica.

Again, it returned to her.

Blue eyes. Perfect curves. Small smile. Innocence. Laughter in her eyes. Blue hair…

She was so gentle. So innocent. So in need of him to be there for her. To protect her. To love her.

'I'm sorry, Jessie. Someone else needs me here too.'

Another sob.

"Hey, you ok?"

No response. The same as last night. He'd ask. She won't answer. He'd let it go. She'd continue to sob. But he had to show her he was there, that he cared! Perfect strangers. Yet they were everything for each other. Literally.

Green eyes. Perfec-er curves. Wide, playful smirk. Hidden innocence. Laughing sadness. Purple hair.

She was beautiful, no doubt about that.

Almost everything about her reminded him of Jessica.

Almost.

"…No…"

He blinked. Did he hear it?

"No, I'm not ok."

Blink. That was new.

"But I'll live. I have to."

He could almost hear his heart shatter. Such sadness in her voice, such deep emotions that she kept hidden. And yet, she let them out to him.

He remembered Jessica again. How she always showed her emotions, always was sincere. And how she never really got hurt, because she'd always show it, thus getting instant comfort. But this was a different case altogether. She buried her feelings, and eventually, they'd consume her.

He couldn't allow it. They were at the beginning of their journey, he needed her. NEEDED HER.

He failed Jessica when she needed him. He's here, she's there, Goddess knows what's happening to her. 

She was here, in need. It was a mutual need. He needed her for support. She needed someone to keep her alive.

Sending his hand to move a lock of lavender from her hair, his hand brushed against her cheek. He could've sworn she smiled, and, for a moment, her hand touched his warmly. But then she slapped it away.

"I said I'll live. Now go to sleep."

Momentarily amazed, not being used to a woman's rejection, the thief nodded and covered himself in his blanket. With a yawn, he said:

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll help you live through this, princess."

He wasn't aware he had actually said that out loud when the reply came.

"Thank you. Good night, Hawkie."

With a smile, he closed his eyes, determination relighting his inner flame.

He failed Jessica.

For the life of him, he won't fail Angela.

A/N: a dash of Angela/Hawk I've been keeping in me for ages! @_@ enjoy!


End file.
